Is there ever a happy ending?
by ginny606303
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated Voldemort but there are still trials ahead, Love, Pain, And HURT course through the rest of their lives OKay I suck at this so just read
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n: okay well this is my first fanfic on this sight i have a couple others but they really arent as good as I hope this one will be I will try and update once each week depening on my schedule maybe give a day or to okay well here it goes._**

** Chapter 1: Reunited**

**Harry Potter looked down at the headstone. Tears flooding his eyes, he fell to his knees. After two years of hard fighting he had finally defeated Voldemort. But he had lost his mentor. At the beginning of the war, exactly two years ago, Dumbledore had died right in front of him. Harry had watched the light fall from his eyes. But Harry tried to think happy, because he had killed Voldemort at the same spot Dumbledore had died. The light had left his eyes just like it had left Dumbledores.**

**"Harry, come on it's over, lets go home," Ron said while holding on to Hermione.**

**"Yeah, Harry, let's get back to the burrow," Hermione added.**

**Harry looked over at his friends. If anything good had come from this war, it was that his two best friends found love. They had argued most of their friendship. Harry thought back to when Ron admitted his feelings.**

**Flashback (Day of Final Battle)**

**"Hermione," Ron began clearly nervous.**

**"What is it, Ron?" she asked not looking up from her book.**

**"I-I think, NO-no, I know I-I fancy you a-alot," Ron stammered turning bright red. Hermioned looked up with a huge grin, but she to was red. She leapt up and jumped on him.**

**"Oh, Ron, you're such a prat!" Hermionen said giggling (yes she was giggling). "But I fancy you, too!"**

**End of Flashback**

**"Coming," Harry yelled coming out of the memory. "Hey do you guys think we could apparate home, I don't want to go by floo."**

**"Of course, Harry, let's go," Hermione said. At the count of three they disapparated home. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the burrow. They hadn't seen it in two long years. When he looked back at the front door, his heart leapt to his throat, tears were pouring down his face. He looked throught the tears and started running towards her. She ran out the door and right into his arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around, tears of joy pouring down his face.**

**"Harry," Ginny said in between sobs. "I love you, I can't be without you any longer.'**

**"You're my one Gin," Harry grinned. "Always have been, and I love you too." He bent down and kissed her, coming up several moments later.**

**"I waited for you, just like I promised," Ginny said not meeting his gaze.**

**"You don't know how many nights wondering if you had moved on or just decided I wasn't worth the wait, but you have no idea how happy I am to know you waited," Harry whispered.**

**"Oh, Harry I could never find someone I love like you, how could you ever think that," Ginny murmered.**

**"Let's go inside," Harry yelled back at Ron and Hermione who were enjoying their own moment of bonding. Harry looked at Ginny with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Ginny smirked.**

**"Looks like the Great Harry Potter has something up his sleeve," Ginny said as they walked into the house. Harry just raised his eyebrows in a 'who me' innocent sort of way.**

**"Oh, mom, we have visitors," Ginny yelled up the stairs. Ron and Harry glared at her knowing they wouldn't have a moments peace. Hermione snuggled up to Ron and Ginny got under Harry's crossed arms and held on to him. Mrs. Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked at Ron and Hermione then at Harry and Ginny.**

**"My babies there home," she choked out and ran down the stairs. Ron ran over to his mother and hugged her and then Hermione stepped up and Mrs. Weasley hugged her with a knowing look. Then she looked at Harry, who had disengaged himself from Ginny, and stepped forward to hug Mrs. Weasley. "You take care of her," she said after letting him go.**

**"I will, but right now I have a suprise for everyone," Harry began happily. "Well now that we are back, I figured we could stay here for a few weeks, if that's okay with you Mrs. Weasley, and then I figured all four of us could get a flat here in London."**

**"You mean the three of you, dear, who is the fourth one?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry blushed, ROn and Hermione snickered, and Ginny looked mad.**

**"Well Mrs. Weasley, I meant the four of us as in Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and me," Harry stated bright red. Mrs. Weasley looked like someone had just told her the sky was falling.**

**"You-you want my baby to move out-out of the house to move in with her-her boyfriend?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered.**

**"Well I mean if you don't-" Harry started to say before getting hit upside the head by Ginny.**

**"Don't encourage her," Ginny whispered in a very scary tone.**

**"Okay, well, we will just go in the backyard while you think about it," Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her towards the back. Mrs. Weasley just nodded. Harry looked over at Ginny, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top that stopped right above her belly button and a pair of blue jeans. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a clip, a few strands hung loose in her face. He reached up and pushed the strands behind her ear.**

**"Your beautiful," he murmered in her ear.**

**"She really has some nerve acting like I'm three years old," Ginny said clearly angery.**

**"We'll convince her," Harry said his head buried in her hair.**

**"Thanks for trying," Ginny said smiling. "And thanks for including me in your plans."**

**"Of course, remember your my one, you come first," Harry whispered squeezing her hand. He bent down and kissed her, he was getting ready to deepen the kiss when they were interuppted.**

**"Oi! I don't want to see my best mate snogging my little sister," Ron said covering his eyes. Then just to be mean Ginny reached up and pressed her lips hard against Harry's. Harry responded by falling over with her in his arms.**

**"Ron stop being such a prat," Hermione scolded.**

**"Okay," Harry said flustered from the intense snogging session. "Let's go see if your mom came up with a descion yet."**

**"Okay!" Ginny yelled jumping up from the ground. Harry took her hand and they walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting. When she looked up at them, they saw tears in her eyes.**

**"So, um, Mrs. Weasley, did you, um, come to, um, a descion yet?" Harry asked uncomftrably.**

**"Yes, I have," Mrs. Weasley said somberly. "Ginny, you are eighteen if you want to go, you can go." Ginny squealed.**

**"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginny cried happily. She turned to Harry. "Isn't this great?"**

**"It's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed. He picked her up over his shoulders and ran outside.**

**"Harry James Potter! You put me down this instant!" Ginny screamed through laughs. He took her off his shoulder and held her like he was going to carry her over a threshold. He sat her down by Ron and Hermione.**

**"She gets to come stay with us," Harry revealed.**

**"Harry James Potter!" They turned around to face their worst nightmare.**

_**a/n: Okay well how was it? please review so I know if it is a lost cause or not. also this is on my fanfiction sight to.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: okay here is my second chapter. Also I would like to give thanks to my beta ginnywmp she has really helped okay now here it goes.**_

**"Maria!" Ron, Hermione and Harry yelled in unison. Ginny noticed that Harry looked furious.**

**"Um, What are you doing here?" Harry began, "I mean I thought I made it clear that we didn't want to see you again." Maria Santelli looked over at Ginny who was in Harry's arms.**

**"And exactly who is she ?" Maria said eyeing Ginny with obvious dislike.**

**"This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Maria Santelli," Harry stated very confident all of the sudden.**

**"Me and Harry were an item," Maria said matter-of-factly. Ginny looked hurt. She pulled out of his arms. **

**"I-I thought you waited for m-me," Ginny said fighting back the tears.**

**"Maria tried to use potions and spells to get me and her together, even though she knew I had a girlfriend. When she couldn't get me she took Ron and they dates for about 2 days before Ron figured out his feelings for Hermione," Harry shot Maria a cold glare. He looked over at Ginny who still had tears in her eyes. "There was never anybody besides you trust me, nothing happened between us, except some very harsh words.**

**"I'm shocked you would lie right to her face, like that I mean you claim to love her right?" Maria said in fake concern. This time Hermione stepped up.**

**"Ron and I were there and nothing happened between you two accept your sad attempts to get him, which did not work," Hermione said with venom, then looking at Ginny she said, "You have no idea what happened Ginny believe nothing happened between them, all he could talk about was you, every day he woke up talking about you, not her. Actually it got quite annoying. But he cares for you very much. Believe me he wouldn't hurt you but I would watch your back with her, she is probably as evil as Voldermort," Harry nodded in agreement. He took Ginny back into his arms.**

**"I love you Ginny and I know I just got back, but we are going to grow old together, and have a wonderful life I promise,"Harry said leaning down and kissing her with obvious longing. Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere.**

**"I know you would never do that to me, but that still doesn't explain why she is here," Ginny said shooting a cold glare her way.**

**"Yeah, explain why here here," Harry said.**

**"Well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news," she started. "Has you know my uncle is Lucius Malfloy and even though he is in azkaban he still is very rich. He paid a few people and I will be attending Hogwarts next year , thats the good news, the bad news is that you wont be there to hold me." Before anyone new what was happening Maria was on the ground. Ginny had tackled her.**

**"If you-punch-ever-puch-lay a hand-punch-on my boyfriend-punch-I will kill you-punch punch-understand?" Ginny said standing up. Maria had a bloody nose and and a black eye.**

**"Why you little-" but she was cut off when harry jumped in between her and Ginny, he was trying to hold the laughter inside.**

**"Okay, okay what do you really want with me?" Harry said looking at her. Ginny was standing behind him with a triumphant smile. Maria just scowled at her.**

**"Well, I'm here to try and convince you to some back to hogwarts as DADA professor," She stated matter-of-factly.**

**"No seriously what do you want?" Harry said with a totally serious face.**

**"I just told you to see if you will take up the position of DADA professor," Maria said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Ginny actually brightened up at this statement.**

**"Harry, can I speak to you a moment," Ginny said looking at her boyfriend. After they walked over to the side they began to whisper.**

**"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked her.**

**"Even though she is only doing this for selfish reasons, I think you should think about it, " Ginny said. "I mean this could work to our advantage." she finished with a sly smile.**

**"You think so? I mean I know it would mean putting up with her all year but do you think I should do it?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.**

**"Yes, I do," Ginny stated. Harry looked over at Maria.**

**"I'll sleep on it," Harry said laughing. Ginny laughed with him. This was going to be one interesting year, Ginny thought to her self. What she didn't know was that Maria was thinking the same thing.**

**After a week of sleeping and relaxing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were finally totally recovered, well atleast physically, from the battle.**

**"Harry! Harry get down here quick!" Ginny yelled up the stairs.**

**Harry was sleeping, when he heard his girlfriend yelling up the stairs. He jumped up when he realized what today was. It was her 17th birthday, which meant she could use magic. He was scared very scared.**

**"Harry, I know your hiding from me but it wont work you have to face me soon anyways, unless you dont want to see me anymore, well in that case I'll just leave. Bye," Ginny said stomping her feet like she was leaving. Harry got up and hid behind the door. She reacted just like he though tshe would.**

**"Harry! I can't believe you wouldn't come after me after I said I was leaving," she said charging into the room. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed. He leaned down and took her wand away and held it above his head. **

**"Whats the matter to short?" Harry teased.**

**"Harry, it's my birthday!" Ginny complained. He picked her up and she staddles his waist holding on. He took off running down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"Mum, Dad?" Harry said.**

**A/n:_okay how do you like it is it anygood? plz review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay here is the third cahpter please read and review**

**Chapter 3: Unreal**

**Harry was sitting on the bed. He had just woke up. Before he could get up, Ginny ran in. **

**"Hey sleepy head," Ginny said greeting her boyfriend for the first time that week. "You've been asleep for six days.**

**"Merlin! It feels like I've been asleep for minutes," Harry mumbled wearily getting up. He would have toppled over if Ginny hadn't caught him. He looked down at her face, it was merely inches from his. Right when he was about to close the distance, Fred and George appeared. They looked at what was about to happen and then looked at each other and then they took in their appearence. Since he had been sleeping he was only wearing boxer shorts and Ginny who had just woke up was in a t-shirt and a pair of very short shorts.**

**"My, My, My," Fred started.**

**"I wonder what" George cut in.**

**"Mum would think," Fred added.**

**"Of this situation," Fred finished.**

**"I don't know Fred," George said. "Should we call her up here?"**

**"I am considering that," Fred said with a mock serious face. They looked back over at where Harry and Ginny were at. They were gone.**

**"Where are they?" George whispered. They heard a crack in the closet, like someone had just apparated in there. They drew out their wands, and were about to yell stupify when they heard giggles. The opened the closet door.**

**"Bloody Hell! Katie, Angelina, what are you doing here?" Fred exclaimed.**

**"Shhhh!" Katie urged. "We wanted to suprise you."**

**"Yeah we haven't seen you guys for two whole weeks," Angelina whined. Fred laughed and helped Katie up, and George reached out to help angelina up and was suprised when He was pulled into the closet.**

**"Fiesty!" was the last thing fred heard before exiting with Angelina in tow.**

**Meanwhile Ginny, who had just gotten her apparation license, apparated both of them in the middle of the creek.**

**"Sorry I was aiming for the ground right by the creek," Ginny said with obvious sorrow in her voice. "Merlin, I'm soaked," she screamed. Harry just laughed even though he was soaken wet to. "Harry Potter this is not funny."**

**"Harry maybe we should talk about what happened with your parents," Ginny started cautiously. She noticed him get real stiff.**

**"Let's just talk about it later," Harry said trying to forget it ever happened. "Anyways, I think you look cute when when your mad and wet," Harry said with a sly grin.**

**"Oh you do, do you?" Ginny said getting closer. "You know your head isn't even wet, so let's see how you look with wet hair," with that said, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him underneath the water. When he didn't come back up right away, Ginn started to panic. "Harry, Harry please," she screamed at the water where she had pushed him down. Then she felt two muscular arms slide around her waist. She looked up and saw Harry looking down at her. Harry looked at her and noticed she was crying.**

**"Ginny, Gin whats wrong?" Harry asked with concern. By now she was crying very hard.**

**"I-I thought I-I killed you," Finny managed to sqweak out in between sobs. She pulled him as close as he could get.**

**"Ginny, okay come here," He picked her up and lifted her up onto the embankment. She let go of him, relunctantly, so she could pull herself back from the water. Harry quickly got out of the water and dried off their clothes with a flick of his wand. He sat against a tree trunk and Ginny hurriedly crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around her while she climbed in his lap, and she was quickly asleep in arms, leaving Harry to think about what he had to face once he got back to the burrow.**

** Meanwhile back at the burrow:**

**"Lily, James, you two know what you have to do but you have to try and explain this to Harry, but I wouldn't expect him to forgive and forget to easily," Author weasley stated wearily. He had barely slept since last week when this began. he was just getting over the shock of seeing the potters and was letting reality hit him hard. Lily and James just hung their head knowing that the converstion between them and Harry was not going to be pleasent.**

**"How exactly do you suggest we go around telling our only son that we abandoned him in the time he need us most?" Lily said angrily. " I mean do you really think he will even ever want to see us again? No matter how noble our reason was?" Lily started to cry. **

**"Maybe, maybe we shouldn't have com back at all maybe he would have been better thinkng we were dead," James said shaking his head.**

**Ginny started to wake up, she looked up to see Harry in a trance like state.**

**"Harry? are you okay?" Ginny asked sitting up in his lap.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said unconvincingly.**

**"Just know that I'm going to be there right by you the whole entire time, okay, I-I love you and I'm not going to let you go through this alone, and no matter what happens you'll always have me," Ginny said looking into his emerald eyes deeply.**

**"I know I just don't want to face this yet I'm scared Ginny," HArry said kind of embaressed.**

**"Harry we might as well get this over with," Ginny said clearly just has upset as he was.**

**"Okay ready?" Harry asked. They started off toward the burrow hand in hand knowing what was about to take place was not going to be a happy experience.**

**A/N: okay so how did you like please review. I would like you guys to tell me if im doing anything wrong or if u notice something that doesnt make since so i know how to better improve myself.**


End file.
